Losing my senses
by AliasKei
Summary: Enishi is a private eye, assigned to get close to the ex-girlfriend of the underground syndicate... but is she at all what she seems?
1. The begining

I prayed that I could hold it back, but my feeble pleas were not enough. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, but I know it's too late now. I betrayed whatever trust she had. I heard it in those last words she spoke to me. I curse my weaknesses as they endlessly taunt me in response. I regret everything that ever led up to this. I wish I could start it all over again… is what she said true? Have I really changed who I am so much?  
  
I think not… but it is of no use, for I have, after all, lost control of my actions and words. I watch on as a nightmare unfolds before me, unable to say anything, even after it is already too late. I am a prisoner in my own body.  
  
"All this time, I never really even knew you" she had said, tears streaming down her face. She had run off then. We had shared a house, despite the fact society and the community looked down on us in our unmarried state, but our relationship never progressed that far. We never did anything with each other, though I don't doubt she loved me as I even now love her. What a fool I've been. I should have told her everything from the beginning. But I was so afraid she'd run away. Maybe it would have been better sooner than now.  
  
From the house next door, the radio blared and I picked up only a few verses… but they fit so well, and I wondered, if maybe fate wasn't mocking me.  
  
….So we all tell soothing lies  
  
And betray our own lips…  
  
Life can only be understood in reverse  
  
But must be lived forwards…  
  
I'm losing my senses.. Losing my senses..  
  
I fell in a daze to the soft faraway drone of the heavy metal, hoping perhaps, when I woke up, it would all be a dream, and I'd be everything that Kaoru had wanted of me. But I was drawn too deeply into the web to escape now, indeed I was the very spider who had woven it.  
  
Enishi looked up at the house bored. At least this case had been the most interesting of the ones that had come his way. Get close to the girl… sounded simple enough, but how exactly should he go about doing that.  
  
A broad who was the ex-girlfriend of a dangerous mob leader. He wondered what she would be like. Probably a complete bombshell, perhaps with a cold look to her eye and a tone as sweet as poisoned honey. He'd seen the girls of mob members, all of them were tall and leggy with a haughty look and full red lips, well at least the people high up in the organization, and the Spyder was as high up as you can get. He had personally been the one to rework the whole system ten years ago when it was falling apart.  
  
The cops had been hard pressed to catch a single member since. There were some events that were suspected to be connected, but proof was vague at best, if not entirely nonexistent. The private eyes had been a little better off on the inner workings of the gang. But as of yet, no one else had actually seen the leader and lived to tell of it.. according to rumor anyhow.  
  
Commissions for mob work were very high in his business, which was why he took this job against his better judgment. At least it wasn't anything as serious as going after the boss himself. All there was to work on was that his eyes were a most unusual shade of yellow.  
  
Enishi opened the folder he'd had delivered this morning and leafed through it for the first time. He was surprised at what he saw. This assignment would be most interesting he thought to himself as he felt the corners of his mouth upturn slightly, more one side than the other.  
  
Enishi eyed the simple Victorian style apartment. Kamiya Kaoru, her family had made it big here in the city for generations before they'd been killed off. It was kind of ironic that the daughter of high ranking detective was the ex-girlfriend of the mob boss. It made him wonder if she even knew about her boy-toy's occupation.  
  
He'd defiantly have to re-evaluate his approach. Maybe she wasn't a leggy, well traveled broad, but a simple detectives daughter… Actually he'd met the man once before his death, nothing about him was simple. He'd only been ten at the time, but he'd greatly admired the man's work. Still did.  
  
He'd exposed and pretty much unraveled the last mob. A very risky thing to do, which had resulted in his murder not long afterwards. It was too late for the mob then though, It was fast falling apart until the Spyder had rewoven the strings in different places.  
  
As for the murder, some say his daughter had witnessed the act. Her mother had also been raped and murdered, and her older brother had died keeping them from finding her. The bodies had all been a real mess… a warning to the rest of that. Many people thought she'd been kidnapped or died, because they never found her afterwards.  
  
It was really surprising to find out she'd been hiding with the mob all these years, but really, wasn't that the ideal place? Last place they'd guess? Hrmmm… perhaps so.  
  
Enishi pushed up his glasses and sat on the hood of his sleek black 57' corvette. He really wondered if she had even known. Maybe finding out was what had driven her from her lovers arms in the first place. She must be pretty naïve… or just unlucky. He opted for the latter. Though it got his curiosity piqued, what sort of situation had led to her living with the leader of the mob.  
  
'That's it,' he decided 'I'll go with the direct approach' he thought, slinging his coat over one shoulder, leaving the collar of his button up white shirt undone, and the tie handing around his neck. His slacks swished against each other as he walked up the steps of the cozy little apartment. He'd always had this habit of getting them too long on purpose. Hard to just find with his tall frame, they were always custom tailored, a decently painful, yet worthwhile hole in his pocketbook. In his opinion anyhow.  
  
Kaoru almost jumped as the doorbell chimed in a charming hum. She suspiciously crept over to the door, afraid it might be that… that man… She opened the door a crack, chain latch still in place, although she knew it couldn't keep him out if he wanted it. She was taken aback at the sight that met her eyes.  
  
She was staring at a chest… she looked up at a tall, lazily clad man with clear green-blue eyes. His hair was a shocking white that somehow seemed natural as it shot out in all sorts of directions. His gaze looked almost bored as he held one hand to a coat that was slung over his shoulder. It was almost as if he'd barely bothered to finish dressing himself before he left his house.  
  
She peered quizzically at him. It was obvious he wanted something, even if he looked bored. He wouldn't be there otherwise. She observed him closer, noting his lean form, which suggested he either regularly worked out, or had an athletically inclined job. Maybe he was just one of the lucky few.  
  
Somewhere hovering about him was an air of complete control, as if rather than being part of his surroundings, he himself shaped them himself. She wouldn't be surprised either way, she thought raising her eyebrow. He shifted his head slightly to the side in amusement, it almost passed by her so slight was the change, but she was raised to pay attention to details. She had a feeling she would highly need that sort of skill in dealing with him.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she said blandly, standing up strait, managing to look quite unworried despite the fact that she was peering out of a crack in her door. The man looked down at her and smiled. She wasn't sure she liked how condescending it seemed. She wasn't used to being looked down at… but considering she had lived with a man little taller than her for over a year…  
  
"May I come in?" He asked politely, and she would be hard pressed to refuse him. He hardly seemed threatening dressed like that, yet he wasn't quite a harmless little old man. Kaoru told herself it would pay to be very wary around him, as she closed the door to undo the latch, and then opened it wide enough for him to enter, stepping to the side.  
  
"I'll be strait to the point" He said to her questioning gaze as she closed the door behind him "I was hired to pry any information out of you that I could by getting close to you, but I'm convinced you don't know much anyways, and it wouldn't do me any good." Kaoru nodded, pausing a while as if to wait for him to say more, but then changing her mind.  
  
"I assume that means you know who I am." Enishi smirked at that a bit.  
  
"I find the situation you're in ironic at best, and I must admit I'm curious to learn the details someday." He shoved his glasses up with two fingers. "But that's neither here nor there right now."  
  
"We'll your quite direct" Kaoru said a little more testily than she'd intended. She'd been having a stressful month, she thought as she winced at her tone. Enishi seemed to ignore her tone, to which she was grateful.  
  
"I hate to unnecesarily waste time." He said as he leaned against the back of the couch. Kaoru eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"That's funny, you struck me as the cautious type who excelled at plotting."  
  
"You're quite astute" Enishi replied with a raised eyebrow "I must say I'm glad you live up to your family name. It would have been a shame to end with your father" Kaoru winced. "… ah.. I'm sorry" Enishi apologized "It may have been eleven years since then, but it probably still hurts. " Kaoru looked at him in silence for a while.  
  
"So your approach to me either means you thought I was easy, or harmless, neither one complementary terms" Kaoru said, keeping the subject on track… or maybe changing it. It worked both ways.  
  
"Not exactly" Enishi replied with a grin. Kaoru got a strange feeling that it was an unusual expression coming from him "I didn't know what to expect and my curiosity got the best of me. Not one of my best decisions to date, but after meeting you I definitely don't regret it." Kaoru snorted at that, but made no verbal comment.  
  
"So what are you scheming now" Kaoru asked cheekily. Enishi tilted his head to the side as if in thought, and then turned his eyes over to her with an amused expression.  
  
"How about this, I'll let you decide what to do with me, and if I don't like it, or think it's too boring, I'll scheme a way around it." Kaoru smiled. Well, she thought he definitely has an interesting way of doing things…  
  
  
  
Will Kaoru send him off? Will he send him off? That would make for a short story…. Would I be so cruel (the answer is yes folks… but.. ) Is it unlikely because I don't like to leave things in unsatisfactory unfinish? Yes!  
  
Stay tuned next time for…… "Mom, I'm losing my guts", or, "A mountain of blue pistachios!!"  
  
Ah I miss Rocky and Bullwinkle.  
  
Enjoy my newest fic! I will most definaty enjoy writing this one… Enishi has a kind of perky conceited personality that will be awfully fun to write ^_^ Read an review. 


	2. Unfolding plans

He sighed as the headache overtook him with a fierceness that surpassed the throbbing he'd had before he took the aspirin. Now it had worn off and it was worse.

"Four hours my ass…" he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his temples. Whoever had written those directions must have had mush for brains, because mush certainly couldn't have such an acute pain. 

"I'd have better luck actually going out and chewing on a willow tree." He muttered to himself as he slowly dressed, and strapped his gun in the holster under his left arm, and a bowie knife in the specially made one under his right. He put on his hat that fit right well with the suspendered pinstripe suit he wore to his usual haunts. 

He looked just like a gangster. So why the hell had it come as such a surprise to Kaoru when she found out who he really was. He'd never lied to her, he just declined to say anything. He sighed. No, he knew why she had freaked out. 

He'd single-handedly revived what her father had died in an effort to wipe out. He shrugged. She still shouldn't have taken it so hard. Cops killed the bad guys, bad guys killed the cops… one couldn't exist without the other, and hell, cops had even personally told him that if crime-lords didn't exist, they'd be bored to tears going after small fry.. 

Maybe that didn't apply to Private eyes, he thought bitterly, them, so much higher in the world than either of the other two. Just because they thought they were smarter. Well why the hell hadn't any of them ratted him out yet, he wanted to know. Why was his operation still going on the smooth track he'd set up from the beginning. 

He knew why. If it was too dangerous, or didn't pay enough, they wouldn't bother. He should know, his father had been a Private eye. His Mother was just a side perk to a job he'd biffed. He left her, without a cent, in the dance club he'd been doing undercover work in. 

What was worse was, his mother never blamed him. He could easily recite that phrase she always chanted to him every time he'd asked why his father left him. 

"There are better dames out there spud. Better classy dames that come waltzing through his door in search of him with money in their pocket, lotsa shiny blond hair and legs almost up to their chest. He couldn't afford to settle for a brassy two-bit broad like me, shorter than a dumpling and only as cute as a button. I would'a just cramped his style. Don't you pay no mind to him ya hear? He's off to deeper waters and this mud puddle was just to murky for the likes of him." She'd say in that fake Brooklyn accent she'd adopted for her trade. His mother had always been a character, in some cases more a child than he, but she'd seen the world with her eyes wide open. 

Feh, Private eyes got what they deserved when he'd stepped up to bat on the plate. The Mob would lead ten to one this time. He smiled finally, after a week of a depressing slump, and headed towards the door. He'd even hired someone to take care of Kaoru. He frowned in distaste, pity it had to be one of them, but Kaoru would know instantly of it was one of his boys. 

He slung on his coat and headed out the door, lighting up a cigarette as he went.. The boys would probably call for a celebration when he arrived. After all The Spyder was on the prowl once more. He smiled, his yellow eyes flickering through the smoky air in the dimly lit street-lantern lights 

Enishi grinned, he could tell the girl was thinking intently about his offer of a decision, and he was looking forward to being surprised. He was a little worried about that calculating look in her eye... and then that smile that came afterwards. It wasn't a guileless smile, it was a smile that said 'you made a mistake and I'm going to go out of my way to take advantage of it' Enishi almost frowned, but caught himself first. It was never good to let people know you were worrying. 

So instead, as she seemed to deliberate on the options, he turned the corners of his mouth up in a slow meaningful smile. What sort of meaning it had, he really had no clue, but he was counting on her not knowing either way. Something in that smile must have been what she was looking for, because Kaoru took that moment to decide on her course of action. 

"Well," she started off, resting her chin on one hand, and her elbow on the other. "I can't see any sense in waste." She said appraising him "And since someone is paying you to do a job, you may as well do it. But.." Kaoru stopped him from saying anything by that word, and a motion with her hand "Before you agree, I'm making it clear that I'm only keeping you around on my terms." Enishi quirked an eyebrow up. 

"And what might those be?" he asked, his mouth still teased into a smile. 

"Ah, now that is the million dollar question isn't it" she replied, her face also humorously inclined towards smiling. "Lucky for me I know the answer. But for now, I fear, you'll have to stay uninformed. I'll tell you my purpose in good time. Suffice to say you're going to start by helping me set up a business of my own. I'm following in my fathers footsteps. I think It's been far to long for me to slack off anyhow." She finished. 

Enishi wondered just how much she meant by that. He got that she was going to do some detective work herself.. but by following in his footsteps, did she mean to take down the mob? Hopefully not. Enishi very much doubted she was going to follow her fathers footsteps in the case of his murder. He didn't think it would be wise of him to ask her how far she was going to go. He had the feeling he wouldn't like the answer. So he smiled and played along. 

"Ok, I can deal with that, don't want to tell me your world-conquest plans? Fine. But when the time comes, I claim the right to tell the police I had no idea" Kaoru rolled her eyes at him. 

"Cute, very cute." She responded "Now I may have grown up in the house of a famous detective, and I know how to do the work, but I havn't a clue about the particulars of the business, work liscence, credentials, whatnot." Kaoru spouted of in a matter of fact attitude as she walked from one side of the room to the other, finally stopping in front of him once more. She poked at him as she went on. 

"You get to help me with all that" she said. Enishi groaned. 

"Ahhh I thought I'd never have to do that crap again" he complained half-heartedly. "I take it in order to fulfil my contract with my client and keep an eye on you, I've got to practically be your slave" he said, taking his sunglasses off and placing them atop his head. 

Kaoru looked away for a second to break the hold those blue-green eyes threatened to keep on her. She looked back, her hand covering her mouth thoughtfully, as if she had only looked away in thought. She could tell by his smile that she hadn't gotten away with the deception. 

"Yes that's right" she heard herself telling this disturbingly appealing peacock. "tho practically is a little mild I'd say." She wondered why she was doing this. Yes it would help with her plans to set up her work, but the risk involved was a little too high. Despite the fact that she'd just recently decided not to trust anyone, here she went, barreling right in again. 

She should really start listening to herself one of these days. Turning a deaf ear was going to cost her one of these days, and she could see it coming soon. That little part of her that didn't listen informed her matter-of-factly that it was too late now, and to remember that it was easier to trust someone you could blackmail. 

Kaoru smiled. That shouldn't be so hard to do. She was a detective after all. 

"First task slave boy, pack some stuff, you're moving in here" she said to him, giving him a rueful look in afterthought "But don't get any funny idea's about the sleeping arrangements. Your not a 'personal' slave" she said, the word rife with insinuations. Enishi laughed and saluted her, heading out the door to that absolutely delicious car of his. Kaoru smiled. It would be a simple matter to turn up some 'insurance' while he was gone. She picked up the phone and started dialing 


End file.
